1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the unlatching and extension of the stabilizing fins or control surfaces of a projectile, including a power element which is effective in the longitudinal direction of the projectile for pressing a follower against camming or runoff edges located proximate hinged connections at the fin footings, after a latching for the stabilizing fin in the region of their end surfaces has been released.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An arrangement of that type has become known from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,587 for a missile or rocket which is launched from a launcher tube. The fins which are retracted rearwardly of the rocket propulsion mechanism are retained together through the intermediary of a wire which is sheared for the triggering of the propulsion mechanism. As a result of the gas pressure which is present in the propulsion mechanism, a piston with a support disc is then pressed against runoff or camming edges on the stabilizing fins which are oriented transverse to the piston movement, in order to impart these a torque about pivot axes which are located radially outwardly of the contacting region. As long as the rocket still has not as yet egressed from the launcher tube, the outward pivoting movement of the stabilizing fins is in all instances restricted by the internal mantle or casing surface of the tube. After exiting from the muzzle of the tube, the stabilizing fins can then pivot outwardly and in the final end position of movement, the support disc is then located radially between the stabilizing fins in order to block any kind of retrograde movement. Such a release and activation in the outward pivoting movement of stabilizing fins is, in any case, not employable when the deployment of the projectile which is utilized in air or in water is not effectuated through the intermediary of a launcher tube, but through delivery from a carrier at a high rate of speed. This is, because in such instance, the release of the initially blocked stabilizing fins can only be implemented immediately prior to the initiation of their outward pivoting movement, in order to avoid causing any damages or also even only operative malfunctions due to a premature, too slow or non-uniformly outwardly pivoting of the fins during the delivery from the carrier. For such a case of deployment, the simple latching crown pursuant to German Patent 37 21 512 which already unlatches in response to the starting acceleration, is also not applicable herein.
In accordance with the disclosure of French Patent 1 152 013, the supporting disc which is displaceable through the action of a piston and which is employed for the outward extension of the stabilizing fins serves concurrently for arresting the fins in their retracted position; however, which may be subject to operational malfunctions when the extending movement which is interrelated with the release of the latching is disturbed by any kind of inexpedient environmental influences. Moreover, there cannot be attained the necessary moments for the secure retention of the stabilizing fins in their retracted position and for the most rapidly possible outward extension when, in this instance, both functions are to be carried out in close proximity to the pivoting axes for the fins. In contrast, a spindle or worm drive for the irreversible fin movement pursuant to British Patent 634 090 is much too slowly operating with respect to the extremely rapid and specified extending movement for the stabilizing fins which, in particular, is necessary during the delivery of submunition-projectiles in supersonic flight for a stable transition into the free-flight phase.
Also the inflation of a support volume or device for the extension of the stabilizing fins, such as is known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. 34 32 614, necessitates an excessively lengthy operational period of time in comparison with the period of time which is required for stabilization, when the projectile is expelled somewhat axially-parallel, laterally from a dispenser at a multiple of supersonic speed. Moreover, such an inflatable support device necessitates the provision of an excessively large installation volume, as a result of which the payload ratio, especially that of a submunition projectile, is adversely influenced to an unacceptable extent.
In addition thereto, it is possible that such types of projectiles will in all instances possess a slight spin upon expulsion from their dispenser, such that no mentionable centrifugal forces stand available for supporting the outward extending movement of the stabilizing fins from their retracted deploying position. In order to be able to ensure the flight dynamic stabilizing immediately subsequent to the release from the carrier, it is, however, necessary that the stabilizing fins not only be extended already during the expulsion movement but as soon as possible thereafter, and then within the shortest possible timespan into the operative position in which they extend away from the outer casing surface.